With the development of the society, there are more and more kinds of cameras, and spherical cameras are widely used. The spherical camera includes a sphere. The spherical camera usually has a plurality of camera lenses which are arranged on the sphere according to a certain rule. Each camera lens can capture images. The spherical camera can stitch the images captured by each camera lens to form an image with a larger field of view.
A spherical camera usually includes a base, a sphere, and an outer cover, wherein the sphere is provided on the base for mounting. The sphere is rotatable in a direction parallel to the supporting surface of the base (also referred to as a P direction herein) and a direction perpendicular to the supporting surface of the base (also referred to as a T direction herein), thereby achieving the purpose of adjusting the shooting angle of the camera lens. However, in the current spherical camera, there is direct contact between the sphere and the outer cover. During the rotation of the sphere in the direction perpendicular to the supporting surface of the base, the sphere gradually contacts with the outer cover, thereby causing the outer cover to limit the rotation of the sphere within a set angle range. Obviously, direct contact between the sphere and the outer cover will generate friction, which makes the sphere to be easily damaged.